youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
JNJHUTLUNRNGUWDQKU
(0:20.3) Shut up (0:20.8) Just shut up (0:21.6) Shut up, (0:22.3) shut up, (0:22.9) just shut up, shut up (0:24.2) shut up, (0:25.1) just shut up, shut up (0:26.4) Shut it up, just shut up, shut up (0:28.5) Shut it up, just shut up, shut up (0:30.8) Shut it up, just shut up, shut up (0:32.8) Shut it up, just shut up, shut up (0:35.0) Shut it up, just shut up, shut up (0:36.8) We're tryin' to take it slow (0:38.5) But we're still losin' control (0:40.6) And we're tryin' to make it work (0:42.8) But it still ends up the worst (0:45.0) And I'm crazy (0:48.2) (0:48.6) For tryin' to be your lady (0:51.7) I think I'm goin' crazy (0:54.1) (0:54.2) Girl, me and you were just fine (0:55.8) you know (0:56.2) We wine and dine (0:57.2) Did them things that couples do when in love (0:59.9) you know (1:00.5) Walks on the beach and stuff (1:02.0) you know (1:02.6) Things that lovers say and do (1:04.1) I love you boo, (1:05.3) I love you too (1:06.2) I miss you a lot, (1:07.2) I miss you even more (1:08.4) That's why I flew you out When we was on tour (1:10.6) But then something got out of hand (1:12.9) You start yellin' when I'm with my friends (1:14.8) Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull****) (1:17.4) You know I have to make them dividends (bull****) (1:19.6) How could you trust our private lives girl (1:21.7) That's why you don't believe my lies (1:23.2) And quit this (lecture) (1:23.9) Shut up, just shut up, shut up (1:25.8) Shut it up, just shut up, shut up (1:27.8) We're tryin' to take it slow (1:29.5) But we're still losin control (1:31.7) And we're tryin' to make it work (1:33.8) But it still ends up the worst (1:36.1) And I'm crazy (1:39.4) For tryin' to be your lady (1:42.8) I think I'm goin' crazy (1:45.0) Why does he know she gotta move so fast (1:47.1) Love is progress if you could make it last (1:49.2) Why is it that you just lose control (1:51.2) Every time you agree on takin' it slow (1:53.5) So why does it got to be so damn tough? (1:55.4) Cause fools in lust could never get enough of love (1:58.3) Showin' him the love that you be givin' (1:59.8) Changin' up your livin' For a lovin' transition (2:02.0) Girl it's a mission tryin' to get you to listen (2:04.1) Few mad at each other has become our tradition (2:06.2) You yell, I yell, (2:07.3) everybody yells (2:08.4) Got neighbors across the street sayin' (2:09.9) "Who the hell!" (2:11.0) Who the hell? What the hell's going down? (2:12.6) Too much of the bickering Kill it with the sound and (2:14.8) Shut up, just shut up, shut up. (2:17.0) Shut it up, just shut up, shut up. (2:18.8) We're tryin' to take it slow (2:20.6) But we're still losin' control (2:22.6) And we're tryin' to make it work (2:24.9) But it still ends up the worst (2:27.2) And I'm crazy (2:29.6) (2:30.6) For tryin' to be your lady (2:33.8) I think I'm goin' crazy (2:36.2) (2:36.3) Girl our love is dyin' (2:38.6) Why did you stop tryin'? (2:40.6) I never been a quitter (2:42.6) But I do deserve better (2:44.9) Believe me I will do bad Let's forget the past And let's start this new plan (2:48.9) Why? 'Cause it's the same old routine (2:50.9) And then next week I hear them scream (2:53.3) Girl I know you're tired of the things they say (2:56.1) You're damn right (2:57.2) 'Cause I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday (3:00.2) (3:00.4) That was a different thing (3:01.6) No it ain't (3:02.2) That was a different thing No it ain't (3:03.8) That was a different thing (3:05.0) It was the same damn thing (3:06.5) Same ass excuses (3:08.0) Boy you're useless Who-o-o-a-a! (3:10.8) (3:12.4) Shut up, (3:12.9) just shut up, shut up (3:14.2) (3:14.6) Shut up, (3:15.1) just shut up, shut up (3:16.4) Shut up, just shut up, shut up (3:18.6) Shut it up, just shut up, shut up (3:20.7) Shut up, just shut up, shut up (3:22.8) Shut up, just shut up, shut up (3:24.9) Shut up, just shut up, shut up (3:27.1) Shut it up, just shut up, shut up (3:29.1) (3:29.2) Stop the talking baby (3:31.4) Or I start walking baby (3:33.6) (3:33.7) Stop the talking baby (3:35.6) Or I start walking baby (3:37.8) Stop the talking baby (3:40.1) Or I start walking baby (3:42.1) Stop the talking baby (3:44.3) Or I start walking baby (3:46.3) (3:46.5) Stop the (talking baby...) (3:47.2) Is that all there is? (3:50.8) (3:51.2) Is that all there is? (3:55.3) Is that all there is? (3:59.5) Is that all there is? (4:04.0) Is that all there is? (4:07.7) (4:08.2) Is that all there is? (4:12.6)